food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagashi Somen
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Raindrop Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Conchi |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Black Fungus Congee |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 流水素面 |personality = Straightforward |height = 184cm (CN: 178cm) |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Hamano Daiki |cvcn = Ma Yang (马洋) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Honest and virtuous. I can spot a liar from a mile away. |bio = Cheerful, straightforward, with a spring in his step. Sometimes he gives people a feeling of unpredictability, but that's not something he dwells on. He's a man of his word, and he despises lies. He has a natural sensitivity to them, and if he senses you've lied, he can become somewhat terrifying. |food introduction = In hot summer months, Nagashi Somen is the best choice for a cool, refreshing feeling and a full belly. In Japan, regional Nagashi Somen ceremonies are frequently held, and they've even set a world record. |acquire = *Events |events = *Flowing Passion |power = 2509 |atk = 91 |def = 29 |hp = 510 |crit = 1023 |critdmg = 2465 |atkspd = 1654 |normaltitle = Wind Chime Umbrella |normal = Nagashi Somen gathers water in his umbrella, restoring 25 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 15 HP per second to them for 5 seconds. Also dispels all debuff effects from all allies. |energytitle = Wind Poem |energy = Nagashi Somen whips up wind around him, restoring 182 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 30 HP per second to them for 5 seconds, also causing the allied team's next 5 basic attacks to restore 30 HP with each attack. |linktitle = Super Wind Poem |link = Nagashi Somen whips up wind around him, restoring 219 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 36 HP per second to them for 5 seconds, also causing the allied team's next 5 basic attacks to restore 36 HP with each attack. |pair = Raindrop Cake |name = |contract = Attendant, where are you looking? I'm here! Hehe... I'm Nagashi Somen, and I hope to learn a lot from you! |login = Hey! Attendant, what a coincidence meeting you here. Have any plans today? I can go with you! |arena = Hahaha! This place is really cool. Attendant, are we going to stay here together? |skill = It's those liars who were in the wrong first! |ascend = As long as I'm with you, there's nothing I can't do. |fatigue = At times like these, I just can't bring myself to say goodbye... |recovering = I'm back, Master! Did you miss me~? |attack = Don't worry, just leave it to me! |ko = How... annoying... |notice = Attendant, the food is finished! Can I try a bite? |idle1 = Why is it, do you think, that people tell lies? It clearly only brings suffering... |idle2 = Dear Heaven, thank you again for today, and for another chance to be by my Attendant's side. |idle3 = Living life free as the wind is the best! Right, Attendant...? |interaction1 = I'll never tell a lie, even if it means never saying another word again. I'll absolutely never deceive anyone. |interaction2 = Don't lie to me, Master Attendant! |interaction3 = A-- Attendant? Are you hurt? ...Don't cry, Attendant, you know I can't bear to see you cry the most. |pledge = I... actually always felt grateful that I'll never get sick or die... this way I can do anything that you want. I can be with my Master Attendant, together always. |intimacy1 = Nothing! ~I was just thinking about how lovely you look when you smile! Hehe~ |intimacy2 = You don't need to force yourself to be so candid. I only hope that you won't say anything that you don't truly feel. |intimacy3 = Why do I need a reason to like you? Master Attendant, you'll always be the most important person to me. |victory = Attendant, have you been waiting for me to come back? Hehe... |defeat = Don't look this way... |feeding = Wow! Attendant, how did you know I was hungry?! Thanks! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}